


royal flush

by CapnWinghead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead
Summary: Bucky Barnes was known to cheat at cards.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 175





	royal flush

**Author's Note:**

> Quick PWP for these two. Mainly based on the 616 scene where Bucky and Sam play poker on a stake out.

It was a well-known fact that Bucky Barnes cheated at cards.

Clint had flipped many a table, Scott had never finished a game without rage quitting and Strange had watched in awe because even he couldn’t figure out how Barnes had done it. Bucky appeared to just count cards, but when multiple decks were mixed in during their weekly poker game, everyone thought there was no way he’d manage to keep track.

Of course, he still managed to stack the deck – literally. Won seven hands before they realized and, once again, weekly poker night ended in cursing and broken furniture.

So, it had been a few months since Sam had touched a deck of cards. But stakeouts were rough enough as it was and it wasn’t like they could do anything else in their hotel room.  
  
Intel came in that Hammer Industries was selling tech under the table to Hydra. So, Fury had set Sam and Bucky up in the swanky place across the street from Hammer’s HQ. To really sell it, they’d had to don suits and pose as business men. Which meant they’d had to be _provided_ with suits.

Sam had to say, Bucky cleaned up well. Dressed in a three-piece, light grey suit with a lilac colored shirt underneath, his eyes were distractingly blue in that way that made girls gather around active crime scenes to snap pictures. It was perfectly tailored to the tight lines of his body, which made Sam wonder how long SHIELD had the suits prepared for them. Sam’s sleek black number fit him flawlessly, as well, and he would’ve appreciated that more if Bucky hadn’t teased him for posing in the mirror.

Though, he thought caught Bucky checking him out afterwards. Must’ve been a trick of the light.

Now, they’re sat on an island sized bed in this fancy suite with soft mood lighting and pristine white bedclothes. Of course, it had been three hours and there was nothing going on in the office building across the street.

“I bet fifty bucks the guy we’re looking for ‘s not even in there,” Bucky muttered, resting his chin in hand. He’d removed the jacket and Sam wished he could say the slumped over pout made him look less attractive. He really wished he could say that.  
  
“I would take that action, if I knew you had fifty bucks on you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, studying the window. After a beat, he huffed out a laugh, the corner of his mouth turning up. “I don’t.”

Sam laughed, stretching out on his back. “Knew it.”

Bucky’s eyes traced over him curiously for a second before he cleared his throat, reaching into his suit jacket where it was hanging off the bedpost. When Sam saw what he’d retrieved, he groaned and covered his face.  
  
“No way.”

“What? We need to kill some time.”

“Yeah, and just because I have money doesn’t mean I’m going to let you scam it off of me.”

“It’s not a scam,” Bucky insisted, “I’m just really good at cards.”

“You’re really good at _cheating_ at cards. Let’s get it right.”

“We don’t even have to play for money,” Bucky offered, a glint in his eye.

“Oh what, then, we play for self-respect?”

Bucky’s chin raised, grin widening, “Strip poker?”

Sam warmed, sitting up. “What?”

A brow rose. “If you’re brave enough.”

There were two ways this could go, one more unlikely than the other. The first, due to the stakes, Bucky could play fairly. The second, Bucky could cheat the way he always had. Obviously, the latter was more unlikely… unless Bucky _wanted_ to see Sam naked. But, there was no way he’d want that, right?

Sam slipped his jacket off, hanging it on the bedpost beneath Bucky’s watchful eye. At the question, Sam shrugged. “Even up the stakes.”

Bucky nodded, averting his gaze as he shuffled the cards. “Yeah, of course.”

He dealt the cards, cool as a cucumber as they played the first hand. Looking into his face, Sam felt a strange pull in his stomach. With his training, Bucky’s face was pretty much a blank slate when he played poker. Now, it was like looking into mirror. No way to read him; everything he was giving off was a reflection of Sam’s face. It was even more difficult than playing against him in the past.

Sam folded, unwilling to take the chance. Bucky revealed his hand, a straight. No matter, he leaned back on his hands expectantly, watching intently. Sam removed his tie and unbuttoned his top two buttons.

The next few hands passed with Sam taking a few chances and getting no more than the removal of Bucky’s vest. Sam was down a tie, a vest, a belt, and his socks. Which was the reason he took a chance on the next hand.

And lost his shirt.

Grumbling, he unbuttoned it quickly, focused on his hands. “You should take this show on the road,” he muttered, glancing up briefly and pausing. Bucky’s eyes were dark, following the motion of Sam’s hands avidly. When Sam stopped, blue eyes met his, a pink tongue swiping over Bucky’s lips before he smiled.

“Could say the same for you.”

Stomach twisting, Sam continued on, his face warm. “Yeah, well, I’m sure I could clean up at a burlesque show.”

His fingers continued down the line of buttons, watching Bucky’s eyes follow the movement, his heart beating fast in his chest. The shirt slid smoothly down his shoulders, the sleek fabric making him shiver. The cool air made his nipples harden, adding to the nervous flutter in his stomach. Mouth dry, he cleared his throat, nodding towards the deck.  
  
Bucky dealt another hand, hands moving smoothly as ever. No sign anything had changed. Why did the room feel several degrees warmer?  
  
Sam had a definite flush on the next hand. He waited for the reveal, his stomach twisting as he realized he didn’t know what he wanted. If he lost the hand, there was an opportunity to up the ante on this strange tension between them. If he won, he’d wipe some of that smugness off of Bucky’s face and he’d be closer to stripping off something more significant. He held onto his cards.

Bucky’s brow rose. “You seem pretty confident about this one.”

“I’m always confident. That’s just my face.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh, chewing on his lip as he held Sam’s gaze. Sam raised his chin. Bucky tossed his cards down. “Okay,” he said. His eyes met Sam’s as he sat up and smoothly removed his belt.

Swallowing, Sam handed his cards back and waited for the next hand. The next two he won by his own merit. Bucky lost his socks and tie. The next, Sam lost to a royal flush.

Stomach twisting in anticipation as he kneeled up on the bed. The modest space between them shrinking as he touched his waistband. Bucky’s eyes rose with him, watching carefully as Sam unbuttoned the slacks, his hands falling to his zipper, heart in his mouth. Averting his gaze, he focusing on his fingers.

Bucky’s hands covered his, drawing Sam’s gaze in instant. A spark between them, the warmth of his skin giving Sam pause. Blue eyes held his, dark and hungry, tongue sweeping over his lips as he slowly lowered the zipper. Sam’s heart beat fast in his chest, unable to look away and afraid to move.  
  
In case this was real, in case Bucky wasn’t kidding around.

A beat, lost for words.  
  
Bucky leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as he neared. Their lips touched, Sam’s breath caught, mouth falling open in surprise. Bucky tugged him closer by his waistband, quickly deepening it. Sam groaned, fingers sliding into Bucky’s hair as he took his tongue. A light suck made Bucky’s hips dip forward against his, a light tug to his hair drew a low moan and sharp dart of the tongue.  
  
Pulling back, Bucky rasped, “Get these off.”

A little dazed, it took a moment for Sam to follow. He slid his pants off, starting to fold them neatly with the rest of his clothes when Bucky pulled him in. A clash of wet mouths, tongues and teeth, demanding hands on his waist, pressing him into the mattress. Slick cards crumbled beneath him as Bucky’s leg slid between his, their hips meeting in a rough slide that made Sam see stars.

Arching, Sam rocked against him, biting down on his lip. Bucky followed suit, nipping at his lip and slipping his tongue inside. His hand slid down the back of Sam’s briefs, gripping him tight as his hips snapped forward. Shuddering, Sam sucked on his tongue as fire coursed through his blood. He was hard and wet in his briefs, embarrassingly close – and all from nothing more than what two teenagers might get up to with too much free time.

Soft lips traced over his jaw and behind his ear, teasingly nipping at his skin and freezing when Sam let out a soft keen. Grinning, Bucky hid a smile as Sam hissed, “Shut up.”

“No, no, ‘s good,” he replied breathily, nipping at the spot again. “Just unexpected. I’ll remember that for next time.”

The words caught Sam off guard, he started to ask if there were plans for a next time when Bucky’s started in on his neck, finding a new spot to torment him. A spot beneath his chin that made him writhe and buck his hips needfully. A cool palm spread out across his stomach, holding him still as a wet tongue lapped over the spot, soothing it before grazing it with his teeth again.

Sam bit off a curse, thighs tensing as he tried to push against Bucky’s hand. This certainly wasn’t his first time, but no one had ever found that spot before. Bucky nipped at it again, a little sharper, breath catching when Sam stifled a moan. His hand trailed down to Sam’s cock, pressing down as he nipped and sucked at the spot focusedly. Sam pushed into his hand, chasing the small relief.

Bucky could easily keep him there, just like that, all night. Just teetering on the edge. Sam tried to think if he’d wronged him recently – if this had been his plan all along.  
  
Bucky gripped his chin, sealing their mouths together. Stretching out, he slipped his hand into Sam’s waistband, tugging at it impatiently. In a string of searing kisses, it only occurred to Sam that he could help when it was torn from his body.

“Dude, really?” he panted.

“Sorry,” he replied, hovering over Sam with a breathy laugh. He stole a kiss, murmuring, “I’ll make it up to you.”

His hand wrapped tight around Sam’s length, stroking once, feeling him out. His mouth sealed over that spot on Sam’s neck, setting up camp. Cursing, Sam’s thighs tensed, cock pulsing hard in Bucky’s fist. A cool pressure at his back as Bucky held him close, rocking against Sam’s thigh almost absently. He was hard and seemingly uncaring about it for the time being.  
  
Focused only on Sam.

His hand worked Sam skillfully, twisting on the upstroke, his thumb tracing over the slit to really drive him crazy. Held close to his body, Sam was lost in the warm mouth at his throat and the tight grip around his cock. Pushing into it greedily, soaking up every bit he was granted. He was close, hands sliding into Bucky’s hair and tugging lightly.

His head rose, coming willingly as Sam pulled him in. Taking his tongue and sucking hard as his cock pulsed hard, toes curling. Bucky stroked him faster, a clever twist of the wrist pulling a gasp from Sam’s lips as his eyes clenched shut, burning up from the inside out. Spilling hot and wet over Bucky’s fist, trying and failing to stifle needy little groans as Bucky worked him through it. A relentless pace, drawing out every bit of Sam’s release until he was boneless and spent.

Just enough energy to watch as Bucky hurriedly dipped his hand into his own pants and pulled out his cock. It only took a few strokes, his hand slick with Sam’s come. Sam watched keenly, his mouth watering at the thought of taking Bucky inside his mouth. The head swollen and red, slick with precome and Sam’s release. Hair falling in his eyes as Bucky bit down hard on his lip, adding to the mess on Sam’s stomach. Milking himself dry, cursing breathily as he palmed Sam’s stomach in awe. Sam’s cock pulsed weakly was he watched.

“Fuck,” Bucky panted, looking to him in amazement. He was half hard, a smile spreading across his face. “Another game?”

Sam laughed, tugging him into another kiss. “I still don’t know why I’m naked and you’re nowhere near it.”

Humming, Bucky grinned into the kiss. “Yeah, well, I cheated.”  
  
Sam shoved at his shoulders as he laughed, falling on his side.


End file.
